The disclosure generally relates to the field of computer systems, and, more particularly to identifying data field locations in a data set.
Electronic data may be stored and organized in accordance with a predetermined structure or scheme. For example, data may be stored in a table where each row includes five data fields of varying byte lengths. Data can be read from the table rows if the locations or offsets of the data fields within the row are known. Information about data field locations and offsets may be stored along with an associated data set or contained in another location; however, this information, especially in legacy systems, may be missing or unknown.